Paris, abejas y huevos
by GranHana
Summary: ¿Cómo se las arreglarán nuestros caballeros dorados para lidiar con las 'inocentes' preguntas de Kiki acerca de cómo se hacen los bebés?  Y es que cuando una lección no fue aprendida, está condenada a repetirse.
1. Buscando respuestas

"**Paris, abejas y huevos"**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Masami Kurumada.

**Warning**: [Ninguno] Asombroso no?

**Aclaraciones:** Holaaa nuevamente! No se que hago aquí… debería estar estudiando, anyway aquí traigo otro fic recién sacadito del horno que tenía pensado hace mucho, y ahora Voìla! Aquí está. Cabe anotar que solo son 2 capítulos… y sin nada mas que agregar, Bon appettite :P

* * *

><p>Era un día perfecto para el caballero de Tauro. Digo 'era', porque un pequeño de cabellos de fuego estropeó el tranquilo día del fornido Aldebarán con acosadoras preguntas que a pesar de todo hacían ruborizar hasta al mas libertino de los hombres. Aquella pregunta todavía seguía siendo tabú en el Santuario, o al menos para él.<p>

"_¿De donde vienen los niños?"_

El moreno sudaba la gota fría, mientras se rascaba la nuca incómodo al sentir los inquisidores y enormes ojos del pequeño puestos en él, amenazando con hacer un escándalo si no respondía como era debido. Mentalmente se preguntó porqué siempre era tan pero taaan buen amigo y siempre se ofrecía de niñera cuando Mu tenía que irse a otro lado, como ahora.

–¡Pues… pues del hospital! No has visto que de allí siempre salen las señoras con bebes recién nacidos—el de Tauro se mordió la lengua. Sabía que estaba mal decirle a un pequeño aquella respuesta tan mediocre, pero era eso o hablar de sexo con un chiquillo imprudente que vociferaba a los cuatro vientos hasta las cosas más íntimas con tanta ligereza como quien canta 'Los pollitos dicen'. –Estos niños… y yo que pensé que ya se las sabían todas—

El pelirrojo infló los cachetes –Si si, eso ya lo se—

–Entonces para que preguntas, chaval—

–Es que no entendiste mi pregunta, lo que quiero decir es exactamente cómo se hacen…

–¡Ay, pero mira que bonito día!– el enorme caballero corrió hasta la entrada de la casa –Saldré a… a decirle algo a… a Shaka! Si, eso, a Shaka—

–Pero Aldebarán…– Kiki vio con resignación como el hombre salía de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, diciendo algo así como '_Cuida la casa'_

Pero si había algo que caracterizara al lemuriano junior aparte de su manía de aparecer de repente provocando el paro cardiaco de muchos, era su sentido fisgón propio de su edad. Y él OBVIAMENTE no se iba a quedar con la duda. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Aldebarán, salió en busca de respuestas en ese enorme claustro. Había gente de sobra a quien preguntarle…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

–Shakita, te prometo que si me ayudas con esto te rezo 5 rosarios al día—Aldebarán se encontraba casi implorándole al rubio que lo ayudara con tan bochornosa responsabilidad.

–No soy el más indicado para esto…–

–Shaka por favor, tu eres Buda, tu todo lo sabes, todo lo hueles, todo lo oyes, todo lo haces, todo lo ves, todo lo…

–Si hablo con Kiki acerca del Kama, no creo que esté en condiciones mentales de entenderlo–

El de Tauro iba a preguntar que diablos era Kama, sin embargo prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con sus suplicas, esta vez pensando en humillarse y prendérsele en una pierna a Shaka. El caballero de Virgo notó sus intenciones y antes de tener a semejante mastodonte encima de él, decidió acceder.

–Te ayudaré—respondió el rubio con un tono de voz que denotaba lo incrédulo que estaba de él mismo por haber aceptado –Pero creo que mejor bajaré a la ciudad a buscar algún libro o video didáctico—

–_Obrigado, muito obrigado_! Te prometo que este año si voy al viacrucis y visito la Meca y ayuno en pentecostés y lloro en el Muro de las lamentaciones y…–

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_En Géminis…_

El pequeño Kiki entró por el enorme portón de la casa de los gemelos maravilla, que asombrosamente no estaban discutiendo. El pelirrojo se paró en medio del televisor en el que estaban concentrados en perder el tiempo nuestros aburridos gemelos, todavía en calzoncillos y comiendo pizza de dudosa salubridad.

–¿De donde vienen los niños? – preguntó sin tiempo que perder en saludos. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y después de mucha telepatía sonrieron con complicidad. Le dirían cualquier cosa, con tal de que los dejara vagar por un buen rato.

–Vienen de Paris– contestó sin mucho pensarlo, el ex marinero.

–¿Y porque no tenemos las cejas partidas y el acento raro de Camus? –

Los gemelos se miraron – Antes venían de Paris, pero salió muy caro importarlos, por eso ahora cada país tiene sus maquinas Crea-Niños…– respondió el mayor, mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar de la risa.

–…Además si salen defectuosos puedes hacer válida la garantía en tu propio país y no viajar hasta Paris– le siguió el gemelo.

–Con razón a Seiya no lo cambiaron a tiempo… les salía muy costoso devolverlo– los gemelos se partieron de la risa, apretando su estómago para disminuir el dolor

–Jaajaja– Kanon se limpió las lagrimas en sus ojos –Cierto, tienes toda la razón… y ni modo de llamar a Francia, con lo costosas que están las llamadas internacionales…

Kiki desapareció como en un estornudo dejando atrás la conversación de los impuestos, aranceles, facturas y demás cosas que el no entendía o que en su caso no le parecían divertidas en lo mas mínimo. Todos tenían razón… esos gemelos no eran normales… o mas bien, nadie en el Santuario era normal.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_En Cancer…_

El italiano le daba una bocada a su cigarrillo, mientras cruzaba las piernas y se recostaba contra el respaldar de su enorme sillón –No hay nada como tirar, si señor…

–¿Tirar?—preguntó Kiki, imaginando mentalmente a Death Mask tomando a una mujer y tirándola del 5to piso de un edificio. Al pequeño se le estremecieron los pelos de la nuca… ya sabía que Death Mask era medio loco-medio extraño-medio satanico-medio sádico, pero nunca se imaginó aquel cruel acto de maldad contra el género femenino.

–Si, tirar…–DM movió las manos como simulando algo demasiado obvio –El problema es que a veces las mujeres se hacen muy astutas y a los 9 meses aparecen diciéndote que _el bambino_ es tuyo, pero ja! Ni que fuera tarado, a mi no me meten _bambino _por liebre… o gato por liebre de todos modos. Y mas si es una _puttana_ que le pela el diente al primero que la mire, Ja! –

"_¿De que pepinos está hablando este loco?"_

– ¿Pero de donde vienen los bebes? – insistió el impaciente Kiki.

–De tirar, ya te lo dije… ahora vete que hoy es mi tarde de películas– dispuso, levantándose de su sillón.

–Pero todavía no entiendo…– el pequeño Kiki era prácticamente empujado fuera de la casa –Espera, ¿Vas a verte de nuevo aquella película de los enamorados que se dan besos y ella se va con otro y cuando se vuelve viejita le gusta que le lean historias…?–

–¿_The Notebook_? No, hoy n…¡DIGO! ¡Yo nunca me he visto esa clase de basura cursi! – el de Cáncer ladeó la cabeza totalmente ruborizado, eso si, sin dejar de empujar al pequeño.

–Pero el otro día…

–Solo veo las sagas del Padrino y Scarface–

–Pero…

–¿_Capisci_? –

–¡Ay, que sangrón ¬¬!– se quejó el pelirojo una vez en la puerta de la casa en la que fue echado. Mientras, DM se acercaba a su Home Theater pensando alguna forma de poner algún escudo Anti-Teletransportación en su casa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_En Leo…_

–¡Aioria! –

–¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Por las serpientes de Medusa! – gritó el pelicastaño del susto que le pegó Kiki por aparecerse de repente encima de su escritorio. El caballero de Leo se llevó una mano al pecho y sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño –Kiki, hasta cuando… ¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir teletra…!

–Aioria, ¿alguna vez has tirado Marin por la ventana? – preguntó sin tapujo. El castaño pestañeó varias veces, aun pensando en el regaño que le fue bruscamente acortado.

– ¿Qué? No no, por supuesto que no! Jamás haría algo así…– arqueó las cejas confundido.

–¿Entonces no piensas tener hijos nunca?

"_De que estará hablando este chiquillo?"_ el castaño sacudió la cabeza, ya era para que se hubiera acostumbrado a las incoherencias de los niños, incoherencias mucho mas graves que la bipolaridad de Saga.

–Por ahora no…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó otra vez el niño, bastante interesado.

—Porque requieren cuidado y cariño —rebatió Aioria

— ¿Y por qué no se lo das?

—Porque no tengo tiempo para cuidar a un bebe

—¿Y por qué no tienes tiempo?

Aioria sintió su sien palpitar, comenzaba a cansarse.

—Porque soy un caballero, como todo los demás

–Pero mi maestro es un caballero y también tiene tiempo para mi…– permaneció callado unos leves segundos –Aioria… ¿Y porqué…

—¡Argh! —

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_En Virgo… Bueno, no había nadie, Shaka se encontraba todavía en el pueblo comprando los videos didácticos…_

_En Libra…_

–Y como te decía, también viajé para la época de la Alemania Socialista, hice mis entrenamientos en China, y conozco también Australia y parte de América…– Un Dohko rejuvenecido de cabello café con solo la parte inferior de su imponente armadura dorada se encontraba muy animado contándole su vida a la nueva mensajera después de que los otros 943.214 mensajeros renunciaran en lo que iba del año apenas pasaban por la casa de Death Mask.

–…Y como soy muy patriota, me hice este tatuaje de tigre, símbolo de fortaleza, determinación y _virilidad_– le comentó con un tono de voz propio de seductor, volteando para que la joven notara su espalda desnuda y bronceada con cada uno de los músculos perfectamente tallados. La joven estuvo a punto de prendérsele y mordisquearlo, pero se contuvo, así que se peinó el cabello coquetamente y empezó a ventilarse el rostro con la mano.

–¿Y tienes mas tatuajes? – preguntó con picardía.

"_Este huevo quiere sal_" –Claro, preciosa. ¿Quieres verlos? – el rejuvenecido Dohko hizo una especie de inclinación y le ofreció galantemente su fornido brazo para que la chica lo tomara y convidarla a entrar a su casa, sin embargo…

–¡Hola anciano maestro rejuvenecido Dohko! –

Elementalmente la aparición eufórica de Kiki no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los dos. La joven cayó horrorizada y el pobre Dohko vio con resignación como su nueva cita atravesaba todas las casas como si fuera Speedy Gonzales. El pelicafé estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

–¡No es justo! Llevo más de un mes en este cuerpecito y nada que lo estreno como es debido– dejó caer sus brazos a un lado, totalmente devastado. –Que injusta es la vida… que injusta…–

–¿Anciano maestro rejuvenecido Dohko, de donde vienen los niños? – preguntó Kiki, ignorando por completo que el caballero de Libra imaginaba mil y un millón de veces su muerte. –Ándale, dígame, ¿Por qué nadie me quiere decir? Dime, dime dime– el pelirrojo siguió al hombre hasta entrar a la casa y verlo echarse pesadamente en su sofá, pensando en lo fácil que sería su vida si el Santuario tuviera internet y podría planear algún encuentro con chicas desinhibidas y directas. Y ese pequeño revoltoso preguntándole sobre sexo no ayudaba mucho a llevar su pesadumbre. La verdad es que le explicaría con mucho gusto, pero para preparar la lección necesitaba un poco de práctica… y su 'práctica' había salido corriendo despavorida del Santuario hacía unos minutos atrás.

"_Me figuró buscar a alguna amazona… y a mi que no me gusta mezclar el trabajo con los caprichos del cuerpo…"_

–¡AncianoMaestro…!

–De las abejas– respondió el caballero, pensando mentalmente como le hacia falta su bastón para darle una buena tunda a ese chiquillo –Las abejas llevan el polen de las flores y con eso nacen mas flores–

–¿Y los niños también?... Anciano maestro, ¿Y los niños también? – volvió a preguntar al ver que lo estaban prácticamente ignorando. –¿Y los niños también? – le preguntó, picándole la nariz a un desesperado Dohko que estaba a punto colapso nervioso.

"_Estos escuincles de hoy en día no quieren respetar…en mis épocas todo era tan distinto"_

Suspiró profundamente–…Si, también–

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_En escorpio… La casa estaba vacía, así que pasemos a la próxima._

_En sagitario…_

Nuestro hermoso resucitado caballero se encontraba plácidamente contemplando el paisaje ateniense hasta que llegó el alborotado de Kiki a escandalizarlo con preguntas indiscretas para él, que había sido criado en un tiempo atrás y que aun no entendía en que momento el mundo se volvió tan jodido…

–Kiki, ya te dije que es mejor que le preguntes a Mu–

–Y yo ya te dije que mi maestro no está– Kiki frunció el ceño, sin intentar ocultar su rabia –¿Por qué nadie me quiere contar lo de los bebés? ¡Ya estoy cansado! – se quejó el pequeño elevando las manos al cielo, para después sentarse sin mucho tacto en el suelo, dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Aioros le respondiera.

"_Ay no…"_ El caballero se sobó las sienes y después de ver la inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad que tenía el pequeño, decidió hablar…

–De un huevo–

–¿De un huevo? ¿Cómo el que nos comemos?—

–Etto…No, mas grande.

–¿Y eso es lo que hace que a las mamas se les infle la panza?

–Ajap

–¿Y con que lo sacan?

–¡Oh pero que tarde es! – exclamó falsamente el caballero. Kiki se le prendió del pie.

–¡Ahh no! Tú no te vas a escapar como los demás–

"T_T_ ¿Por qué me tuvieron que resucitar?"_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_En capricornio…_

–Shura, ¿de donde vienen los niños?

–De hacer el amor– respondió el español perfumándose en el cuello y en la camisa entreabierta.

–¿Y en Paris se hace el amor?

–Si, y en todas partes– sonrió con malicia Shura, saliendo a toda prisa de su casa –Chiquillo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos–

–Pero espera, como se hace el…– pero era demasiado tarde, pues Shura se perdió de la vista tan veloz como un estornudo. Kiki pateó una piedra, se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes –Ashh otro que se me va… ¡Cobardes!–

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_En acuario…_

Kiki, como todo niño pequeño que se respete, no daba vueltas en el tema y siempre iba directo al grano, con un grado de sinceridad pasando por lo vergonzoso y a veces hasta lo brutal.

–¿Camus, tú has hecho el amor? –

El caballero pensó que tal vez se trataba de una alucinación. Arqueó las cejas y centró esta vez (solo por esta vez) toda la atención en el pequeño para no escuchar mal–¿_Excusez-moi_?–

–Te pregunté si tú has hecho el amor–

Camus no sabía qué responder. ¿De dónde había sacado semejante pregunta y tan a la ligera? Comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo -casi nada lo hacía sentirse así- pero era obvio que esa pregunta lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. ¿Qué le diría? Escenas explícitas y no actas para menores cruzaban por su mente. No iba a responder, no señor.

–Camus, creo que compré el vino que no era…– en eso apareció en la puerta el caballero de Escorpio. Camus suspiró aliviado, gracias a Zeus había llegado su salvación para distraer a Kiki. Milo observó al pequeño pelirojo, acercándose y desordenándole los cabellos –¿Que te traes, Kiki? –

–Le pregunté a Camus si había hecho el amor–

Pensándolo bien, Milo no era su salvación…

–Camus es todo un Casanova con eso de las chicas allí donde lo ves– Milo le guiñó el ojo al pequeño y se sentó en el sofá, a su lado, moviendo las manos eufóricamente para darle protagonismo a sus palabras –Si supieras que…–

–Milo… cállate– le aplicó su mirada mas glacial que hacía temblar hasta a los espectros de Hades, pero esa mirada de témpano no hacía efecto alguno en Milo y mucho menos en el despistado Kiki. Se acercó a este último –¿Para que quieres saber algo tan privado? –

–Porque necesito entender como se hacen los bebes–

–A ver, a ver, deja que tu tío Milo te ilustre en el arte del amor y la anatomía femenina…– contestó el caballero de Escorpio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Cuantos años tienes, Kiki? – lo interrumpió el francés.

–Ocho…

Luego le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su compañero griego –Ni se te ocurra hablar, Milo. Este niño apenas se sabe atar las agujetas como para escucharte tus vilezas… Kiki, pregúntale a Mu–

–El no está

–Bueno, espera a que llegue

–¡No! – gritó Kiki a modo de berrinche –¡Quiero saber como se hace el amor! –

–Bueno, primero llegas a un bar y…

El francés interrumpió a Milo nuevamente–Kiki, este es un tema que tienes que hablar con tu maestro, alguien bastante familiar–

–Pero ustedes también son mi familia…– respondió con tal inocencia que Camus se preguntó si era verdadera o asombrosamente fingida.

–Awww– Milo hizo pucheros al escuchar la declaración del pelirrojo –¡No se diga mas! Tu tío Milo te enseñará como conquistar a las chicas, si señor… con esa actuación de niño bueno las tendrás a todas en la palma de tu mano– le dijo mientras lo tomaba y lo sentaba en sus rodillas.

Camus suspiró profundamente. A él nunca le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin embargo no podría vivir con el remordimiento de conciencia de ver en un par de años al pequeño Kiki convertido en todo un Casanova, o en el peor de los casos en un Gigoló.

–Yo le explicaré…– se apresuró a decir el francés, tomando aire nuevamente y sentándose al frente de Milo y Kiki, los cuales lo miraban con expresión curiosa y ojos luminosos. –Bien, todo empezó hace mas de miles de millones de años cuando en el vacio del universo…–

_Una hora después…_

Milo y Kiki estaban profundamente dormidos después de la explicación de Camus, bastante interesante y concisa por cierto (nótese la ironía y sonidos de grillos). Camus frunció el ceño y se acercó con una paciencia bastante fingida hacia su compañero, el cual se encontraba enroscado en posición fetal en el sofá y en su pierna tenía abrazado al pequeño Kiki.

Empezó a mover el hombro de Milo con insistencia para despertarlo por las buenas…Insistió e insistió y por mas que lo empujaba, lo pellizcaba y lo abofeteaba, el caballero de Escorpio no se despertaba.

"_Que conste que lo intenté…"_

–¡Diamond dust! –

–¡Ahhhh!– Milo se levantó como un resorte y se cuadró firme como un soldado, aunque aún con los ojos cerrados –¡Mercurio, Venus, protista, tiranosaurius, Godzilla, Homo sapiens, Platón, Napoleón, hippies, herejes y la oveja Dolly! –

Camus arqueó las cejas – ¿De que hablas?–

Suavemente el griego fue saliendo de su sopor. Movió sus mandíbulas para avivarlas, se refregó los ojos y se rascó la costillas –Eh? No se…– se estiró y bostezó con fuerza –Ayyy Camus, tienes un don desconcertante para hacer dormir a la gente–

–…¬¬– el de Acuario vio al pequeño Kiki todavía dormido en el sofá. –Mejor que se haya quedado dormido, así no tendré que decirle que a los niños los trae la cigüeña– comentó con ironía y a modo de chiste como muy (MUY) pocas veces lo hacía. Su compañero en cambio, no le vio la gracia.

–Espera… ¿y a la cigüeña quien se la tira? –

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Camus estaba a punto de sacar a Kiki de patadas para que durmiera en las escaleras. Se acercó y lo alzó del cinturón de su traje y vinieron a flote las palabras dichas por el pequeño

"…_Ustedes también son mi familia"_

–Mocoso…– lo volvió a dejar en el sillón donde estaba dormido y que por cierto dejaba entrever un hilito de babas. Lo miró nuevamente. A Hyoga lo dejaba casi a punto de morir de hipotermia en Siberia, a Isaac ni siquiera lo sepultó debidamente cuando murió, y ahora se dejaba ablandar el corazón cual pan mojado quien-sabe-por-qué-cosas?

Lo miró por última vez en su sofá _"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo en este niñito"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_En piscis…_

Luego de la siesta tan reparadora que tuvo en casa de Camus, Kiki estaba sentado en los hermosos muebles de la última casa de todo su recorrido en búsqueda de respuestas.

–Ay, los niños solo hacen ruido y son crueles. No se para que los traen al mundo– el caballero afeminado limaba sus siempre impecables uñas –Bueno, si van a nacer niños tan hermosos como yo entonces es un mal necesario… aunque no creo que nazca alguien mas bonito que yo…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kiki se sentó en los escalones que dirigían hacia el gran Salón. Suspiró agotado y decepcionado, viendo desde arriba las 12 casas doradas a las que había visitado una por una buscando respuestas y quedó con muchas mas dudas de las que tenía. Tomó un palito que encontró cerca y se dispuso a escribir en el suelo arenoso el resumen de lo que le habían dicho.

"_Teoría del origen de los bebes_: Antes traían a los bebes de Paris pero como salió tan caro importarlos entonces decidieron que cada país tuviera su propia máquina crea-bebes, estas máquinas son las señoras que gracias a que las tiran de la ventana y un avispón les echa un polvo encima que hace que les crezca un huevo en la barriga y después en el hospital les sacan el huevo, esperan unos días a que el huevo se rompa y las señoras salen con el bebe en brazos. Ahh y se hace el amor (cosa que aún no tengo ni la menor idea de que era y en que parte del resumen encaja)"

El pelirrojo se levantó para leer con detenimiento su resumen y tuvo muchas ganas de echarse a llorar de la impotencia. No entendía ni papa de lo que le habían dicho.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Unas casas mas abajo, específicamente en el templo de Sagitario, el castaño se paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación mientras se sobaba la barbilla en pose pensativa.

–Mmm… tengo una especie de Deja-vú– pensó en voz alta. Aquella visita inesperada de Kiki aparte de tomarlo por sorpresa, le removió 'algo' en su interior, como si sintiera que aquello ya lo hubiera vivido en el pasado. No debió dejar a Kiki con la verdad a medias, pues ahora la vida le decía a gritos que aquello era un peligro. –Oh… Athena…–

El caballero se detuvo en seco. Empezó a sudar frio y una mirada de pánico adornó su rostro, mientras se llevaba suavemente la mano a la frente para intentar sosegarse._ "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… no otra vez"_

Tan rápido como cayó en cuenta de su error por medio del cosmos invocó a sus demás compañeros para una reunión de índole U-R-G-E-N-T-E.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El caballero de Cáncer atravesaba con bastante tranquilidad las casas hasta llegar a Sagitario. Aquel llamado fue bastante inesperado. "_Me huele que el viejo Shion ya colgó los tennis"_

Estaba sumiso en sus cavilaciones atravesando la casa de Virgo, cuando una extraña voz hizo que se detuviera en seco.

'_Huge tits, I want to feel them'_

–¡VENGAN TODOS! ¡SHAKA ESTA VIENDO PORNO! ¡Y TIENE LOS OJOS ABIERTOS! (Valga la aclaración)– gritó el cangrejito casi en shock.

El aludido apenas y lo observó de reojo –¿Qué haces aquí? –

–¿Tan concentrado estabas viendo esas cochinadas que no notaste mi presencia?– Cáncer puso las manos en sus caderas y sonrió con complicidad –Te lo tenías bien guardadito eh? Con una mano pecas y con la otra rezas– se burló estruendosamente, agradeciendo al cielo que por primera vez podía echarle en cara algo al 'sacrosanto' caballero de Virgo.

–¿Se te ofrece algo?—el rubio intentó sonar amable, cosa que nunca le daba resultado.

–Nah', volveré luego, yo se lo frustrante que se siente que estés en los campos Eliseos y te toquen la puerta en plena muestra de autocariño–

–No estaba haciendo _eso_…

'_Oh my… I'm so horny'_

– Fui al mercado a comprar un video ilustrativo para dárselo al pequeño Kiki y que comprendiera el acto por el cual surge la semilla de la vida—Shaka miró unos leves segundos al video y negó con la cabeza –Pero me estafaron… esto no es video para una persona tan inmaculada como yo y menos para un niño–

–Entonces porque lo sigues viendo, eh? – preguntó DM intentado pillarlo fuera de base.

–Quiero ver hasta que punto se degrada el ser humano. Míralos nada mas, enfocados solamente en la concupiscencia cuando existe una conexión espiritual mayor excluyente de todo lo profano–

'…_Your cock… Yeeesss! ¡Oh yeees!'_

–Que degradación—el caballero rubio negaba con la cabeza, ignorando por unos segundos a su acompañante –Aquella mujer totalmente sometida, no te parece denigrante? –

–Si…–DM asintió con la cabeza, sin encararlo, totalmente absorto en las imagenes XXX –Uy… ¿viste esa parte?—el peliazul sacudió su cuerpo como si se hubiera electrocutado y se relamía los labios–Cuando acabes el video me lo pasas, eh?— le dijo como no queriendo la cosa. Pero al parecer el rubio lo seguía ignorando –Shaka… ¡Shaka! –

'_AHHH AHHH YEEAAAH YEAAAH! Fuck me hard baby'_

–¡SHAKA! –

El de virgo solo lo observó con cara de pocos amigos.

–Cuando termines me lo pasas–

El caballero budista arqueó las cejas – ¿Para que quieres ver algo tan soez? –

–Por las mismas razones por las que tú lo haces…– comentó glorioso el cangrejito y salió de la casa antes de que Shaka se ofendiera y le quitara los 5 sentidos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

–¿Así que Kiki estaba hablando de eso? – preguntó el de Leo, sentado en el sofá de la sala de la casa de su hermano.

–Claro, en que otra cosa iba a estar hablando eh? – le dijo el caballero de Tauro

–Es apenas un niño– Aioria dejó entrever su nerviosismo.

–Bueno, pero los niños de hoy en día son mas precoces, ya vienen con el chip integrado – comentó Aldebarán –¿Porque te preocupa, que le dijiste? –

–Me preguntó que si había tirado a Marin y le dije que no–

Kanon se sentó a su lado para poder reírsele en la cara –¡Jajaja! pinche virginal–

–¡Que no soy virgen! – el leoncito gruñó de mal humor

–¿Osea que ya le hiciste el daño a Marin? – se acercó Milo con mirada burlona y se sentó al otro lado del sofá –Leoncito picarón, Grrr!–

–¡Ya cállense y aprendan a respetar!– el sonrojado castaño intentaba de todas formas mermar los chiflidos y carcajadas de sus compañeros –¡Que porque tú te acuestes con todas a pesar de que tienes novia no te da derecho a creerte el más machito!–

Milo dejó a un lado su risa y puso cara de ofendido–La gente si es chismosa, no pueden ver que me acuesto una o dos o 3 veces con alguien porque ya dicen que es mi novia–

–Ay muchacho, es de mala educación comer frente al que tiene hambre– se quejó Dohko

–Perdona viejo, te prometo que mañana te echo a una amiguita…

–¡A ver, a ver se callan!– gritó Aioros intentando poner 'orden' en su casa –Debemos buscar la forma de que Kiki reciba una buena clase de educación sexual antes de que ocurra lo peor por culpa de todos ustedes que se han encargado de mentirle–

–Yo no le mentí, le dije las cosas sin pelos en la lengua– comentó DM

–Bueno, de todos modos esa tampoco es la forma de decírselo– regañó el de Sagitario

–¿Por qué se complican tanto? – se quejó Afrodita, quien estaba de muy mal humor ya que por el llamado había dejado a medias su sesión de manicure. –Comprémosle un tamagochi–

–El no quiere una mascota, quiere saber como se hacen los niños– le replicó Camus

–¡_Whatever_, es lo mismo! – replicó el afeminado.

–¡¿Es que acaso no recuerdan? – chilló Aioros, logrando que todos los presentes le prestaran atención (por fin) –¿El problema que se armó hace años atrás? –

–¿Qué problema? – preguntó un desconcertado Kanon

–Cuando estos culicagados se les dio por averiguar de donde venían los niños– le contestó su gemelo mayor, señalando a los demás caballeros que se encontraban absortos en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de devolverse varios años atrás en el tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]**

En el próximo capítulos gracias a la maquina del tiempo veremos a nuestros pequeños dorados eran unas criaturitas inocentes y tiernas, sin nada de perversión, degenere y lascivia.

¡Y de antemano muchísimas gracias a todos por leer!


	2. Cuando la lección no se aprende

"**París, abejas y huevos"**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Masami Kurumada.

**Warning**: [Ninguno] Asombroso no?

**[N/A:] **Para el que le interese nuestros pequeños protagonistas tienen 7 añitos, Saga 15 años, Aioros 14, Shura 10 y Afrodita 9, que aunque no participan directamente del fic pues ahí los mencioné levemente. Y bueno, la fuente de inspiración fue una imagen que vi por allí en internet, donde salían todos los caballeritos pequeños, pero no como chibbits sino respetando los parámetros de la edad. Al que quiera me avisa y yo se la envío, ¡Es preciosa!

* * *

><p><em>..., 13 años atrás.::...<em>

El pequeño de cabellos castaños caminaba por el Santuario de Athenas. Una pregunta rondaba por su mente hacía tiempo y no lo dejaba tranquilo hasta que no obtuviera la respuesta. Siguió su caminar hasta que se topó con los otros allegados a su corta edad: Mu, Milo, Camus y Aldebarán.

—Uno, dos, tres… ¡ESTATUA! — gritó el mas fortachón de todos, Aldebarán.

—¡Tei Mau!***—** replicó el lemuriano**—**¡Milo hiciste trampa, te moviste!—

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Pestañeaste! —

—¡Y tu respiraste, tramposo!

—Ay no. Así no juego ¬¬— se quejó el francés sentándose en una roca con los brazos cruzados, dispuesto a ignorar a los demás. Fue justo allí cuando llegó Aioria y no dudó en contarle su curiosidad. Curiosidad que los infectó a todos, por cierto. Después de intercambiar lo que sabían (osea nada) supieron que deberían buscar la respuesta a aquello antes de que su cerebro no los dejara dormir tranquilos.

—Deberíamos preguntarle a Saga, él es el más grande de todos— respondió el pequeño de puntos en la frente.

— Si… pero tu sabes que es medio sangrón— le replicó Milo —Además ahora se la pasa jugando con esa niñita, la morena de pelo plateado—

—Jugando a besarse y a ponerse apodos disque 'mi osito de felpa, mi preciosura de mamá, mi dulce de ron con pasas…— lo remedaba Aldebarán.

—Eww! Que asco —se quejó el pequeño francés, alejando aquellas imágenes tan empalagosas de su mente —Debemos preguntarle a Shaka, él le puede preguntar a Buda—

Aioria chasqueó los dedos y sus ojos brillaron de emoción—¡Es cierto, vamos!

Un pequeño peliazul con una bandita en la nariz se divertía quemando lagartijas con una lupa para después echar a las pobres criaturitas rostizadas en una caja. El grupo de niños pasó cerca de él.

—Oye Mascarín ¿No quieres venir con nosotros a averiguar como se hacen los niños? — preguntó el pelicastaño —Mascarín… Máscara…–empezaba a impacientarse a sabiendas de que lo estaban ignorando –¡MASCARA!—

—¿Qué?— lo encaró el pequeño con cara de pocos amigos

—Que si no quieres…

—No, estoy ocupado—

—¿En que?— preguntó curioso Milo, agachándose un poco para ver mejor. Sonrió maliciosamente — Ahh ya veo… estas coleccionando lagartijas para regalárselas a Afrodita. Si serás menso, a las niñas no les gusta eso— lo regañó fuertemente e hinchó el pecho con pose de sabelotodo en el arte de conquistar al público femenino.

Máscara se puso de mil colores—N-no pedí tu opinión—volteó el rostro para que nadie notara el rubor de sus mejillas—Además yo no iba a hacer eso, a mi ni siquiera me gusta esa bruja… Guácala— **[N/A: Si, queridos lectores, como pueden ver todavía pensaban que Afrodita era niña hahahaha que mala soy]**

El grupito de curiosos dejó al avergonzado Máscara atrás y no caminaron demasiado, pues encontraron enseguida al rubio sentado plácidamente en un escalón, mirando a la nada y pensando tal vez en la inmortabilidad del cangrejo, la historia de la vida de la langosta, el lugar donde los duendes cazan perdices y demás cosas importantes y que requerían de un extenso análisis inoficioso.

—Oye niño hindú—se apresuró a decir Milo, sin tantos rodeos, con la imprudencia, crueldad e inocencia que solo un niño de su edad podía tener—¿Puedes preguntarle a tu papá gordito…

El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que parecía ser un irrespeto —Buda— lo corrigió.

—Eso, a tu papa gordito Buda que cómo se hacen los niños?

El rubio de ojos azules lo observó por unos leves instantes, como abstraído en sus propias cavilaciones—Los niños son fruto de la continuación de un legado…

—No le has preguntado, pregúntale— interrumpió Aioria. Shaka arqueó las cejas.

—Ya le pregunté—

—No es cierto mentiroso, tienes que invocarlo— recalcó el castaño con pose sabia.

Shaka se sintió más que ofendido — ¿Y _tú _que vas a saber de meditación?—

—Te crees muy listo, eh? — el leoncillo gruñó.

—No empiecen… —intervino el enorme Aldebarán entre ellos dos —Shaka por favor pregúntale a tu papá, si? — suplicó con carita de ternero a punto de ser degollado.

—De acuerdo…—Shaka carraspeó para afinarse la garganta—Papi… Ejem digo…—cerró los ojos y se puso en posición de flor de loto —OHMMMM…—inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, en pose meditabunda.

Los niños lo miraban con ansiedad, viendo como su pecho se hinchaba cada vez que tomaba aire y sus facciones se suavizaban un poco más. Allí estaban, esperando por fin la respuesta y pasaron minutos y minutos… y minutos…y minutos….y…

—¡Záfatelas, yo me largo!—comentó con resignación Máscara que se encontraba de repente dentro del grupo que esperaba somnoliento la respuesta del hindú.

—¿Que haces aquí? Dijiste que no ibas a venir —lo miró el león de reojo.

—Que te importa… además ese tonto está dormido— comentó con rabia por haber desperdiciado tiempo valioso que hubiera aprovechado para degollar animalitos, y se fue mascullando cosas ininteligibles en su lengua natal.

Y en efecto tenía razón: el pequeño rubio se encontraba en la misma posición, pero con la cabeza ladeada y un pequeño hilo de baba colgando de su labio —Zzzzz…—

—Yo lo mato…—dijo Milo, golpeando su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.

—Ashhh, perdimos el tiempo aquí sabiendo que podemos preguntarle al que todo lo sabe y todo lo hace—Camus comentó, mientras agarraba a Milo de la cabeza para que no hiciera papilla de budista.

—¿Chuck Norris? — respondió Aldebarán

—¡No, el Patriarca!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Este es el peor día de mi vida!—[**N/A: Frase típica de los niños] **comentó Aioria, sentado en la entrada principal del gran Salón, con la cabeza hundida en sus manos y haciendo pucheros. Subieron esas interminables y agonizantes escaleras para encontrarse con que el Patriarca no estaba.

—No es para tanto…—trató de consolarlo Mu —¡Mira! Ahí viene tu hermano, podemos preguntarle a él—

Y dicho y hecho nuestros pequeños acosaron a Aioros con sus inquisidoras preguntas, logrando que el de Sagitario se ruborizara y buscara por todos los medios evadirlos, pero le fue imposible. Con resignación, Aioros empezó una interesante plática que se extendió por más de una hora sobre cómo se formaba la vida dentro de un pequeño huevo. Temiendo que aquellos chicuelos no le creyeran en lo absoluto decidió dar por terminada la charla y se fue tan pronto como canta un gallo con la excusa de saludar al anciano maestro que estaba de visita en el templo de Libra.

—¡Bueno, ya tenemos la respuesta! — exclamó un feliz Aioria

—Mmm no se, hay cosas que no me cuadran—Camus se cruzó de brazos y observó a su alrededor del gran Salón buscando ordenar sus ideas cuando notó algo extraño. —Oigan, ¿Qué es eso? —

Los 4 niños se acercaron al lugar señalado por Camus y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver lo que había al frente. Nadie quería romper con el silencio, nadie quería afirmar lo que era tan obvio pero a la vez tan irreal.

-¿Un huevo?—Aioria habló después de largos segundos de silencio. Era un huevo enorme, del tamaño de un balón de Basketball, con dos extrañas marcas en su blanco cascarón. Lo que no sabían los chiquillos era que ese huevo enorme era la última especie de un ave gigantesca de Jamir que Shion había rescatado y ahora lo tenía como adorno en su gran Salón.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

—¿El patriarca puso un huevo?—

—No seas tonto, Aldebarán. Según Aioros solo las de género femenino ponen huevos—Camus negó con la cabeza –Tienes que prestar mas atención, con razón nunca aprendes nada—lo regañó, posando las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Bueno, y entonces quien es la mamá? — preguntó Mu

—Eso es lo de menos, a lo mejor todavía está en el hospital porque le hicieron la cesárea— respondió el siempre 'sabio', Camus.

—¿La que?

—La cesárea, que le abren la barriga a las mamás para sacarle el huevo. Ashh siempre me toca explicarles todo— se quejó el francés.

Milo sacudió de su cabeza la imagen de la versión femenina de Shion en la camilla de un hospital siendo atendida por un montón de médicos que corrían de aquí para allá y le abrían la panza cual paraguas para sacarle el enorme huevo.

—¡Genial!—gritó de repente para después acercarse a Mu —¿No será hermanito legítimo tuyo, Mu?—

—¿Legítimo?

—Si si, de seguro el Patriarca Shion es el papá y como tú y él tienen esos extraños puntitos en la frente de seguro pertenece a su pueblo de Jamaica—

—Jamir—

—Bueno, el caso es que es tu hermanito legítimo— concluyó el de Escorpio con una amplia sonrisa.

Mu permaneció pensativo unos segundos. Según lo que les había dicho Aioros, los bebes salían de un huevo, así que aquello resultaba posible.

—¡Wiii, tengo hermanito nuevo! ¡Tengo hermanito nuevo! — saltó el pequeño de cabello lila por todo el salón.

Aioria se cruzó de brazos y gruñó—No es justo ¡yo quiero un hermanito! –

—Ya tu tienes uno ¬¬— le respondió Milo.

—Si, pero quiero uno pequeño—

—Eso no es problema, todos en el santuario somos hermanitos, no?—pensó el de Tauro —¡Entonces es el hermanito de todos!—

—¡Si!—Aioria saltó de felicidad —Se va a llamar Wilson—

—¡Claro que no! Se llamara Huevardo— replicó el grandote

—¿Y que tal que sea niña?—

—Mu, tiene toda la razón… pongámosle Hermani… si es niño le ponemos al final '_to_' y si es niña '_ta_'—

—Ahí que inteligente eres Camusirijín, de veras que me asombras— Milo le palmeó la espalda.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¿Les dijiste eso?— el anciano abrió los ojos lo máximo que su diminuto cuerpo le daban.

—Si… es que no me pareció pertinente el decirles como era en realidad y… ¡AUCH! — fue callado por un bastonazo que le pegó el anciano maestro en la cabeza.

—'_Pertinente_…_pertinente_'… te voy a decir que es pertinente ¬¬— mascullaba el anciano para después escupir a un lado, lanzándole una mirada dura —Muchachito descerebrado— le dio otro coscorrón en la rodilla, logrando que Aioros brincara de dolor —Sabes que esos niños se lo toman todo a pecho. Acuérdate de la vez que Saga les dijo que el payaso de la Cosa si existía: taparon todas las alcantarillas, las cañerías y los baños disque para que el payaso no apareciera. ¿Sabes el problema de sanidad tan grande que se desató? Ni que decir de la vez que Shura les enseñó a jugar bolos y cogieron a Aldebarán de bola de boliche y la vidriería de miles de generaciones del Santuario como pinos, o cuando se les dio por jugar Rin-rin-corre-corre* pero como las casas no tienen timbre se les dio por hacer sonar al tiempo unas vuvuzelas, o cuando…—

_Media hora después_

—…O la vez que le quitaron el zafiro a la armadura de Acuario y la reemplazaron por un malvavisco, o cuando le pegaron una peluca de payaso al casco de Capricornio, o cuando les llevaban animales muertos en una envoltura de regalo a las amazonas… —El anciano maestro tomó aire profundamente después de tanto tiempo evocando viejos y nada gratos recuerdos— Ay Athena… tengo un mal presentimiento—dijo llevándose la mano al pecho como si estuviera a punto de darle un paro cardiaco —Ay no, yo ya no estoy para estos trotes…—

Aioros fue caminando de puntitas lentamente y sin hacer ruido con dirección a la salida, pero el anciano de Libra fue mucho más astuto y le lanzó el bastón.

—¡Momentito! De aquí no te mueves hasta que aprendas lo básico en reproducción—

—Pero maestro, yo si se cómo se…— le pegó una patada en la espinilla, logrando que Aioros se doblara de dolor y así al tenerlo al mismo nivel de su cara, lo tomó de la oreja y lo arrastraba dentro de la casa.

Al poco tiempo se veía a Aioros sumiso entre un montón de libros de gruesas páginas alrededor de él, estudiando muy en contra de su voluntad cualquier cantidad de reproducciones habidas y por haber en el planeta Tierra.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Zapatico cochinito cam-bi-a de pi-e-ce-ci-to_ — Camus se encontraba agachado tocando con su dedo índice los zapatos de sus compañeros mientras canturreaba. Los pequeños se llevaban mas de media hora definiendo el turno de quien cuidaría primero al huevo. Y que mejor acto de democracia que un juego de eliminación. Aunque después de jugar "_Piedra papel y tijera_", "_Los picapiedras dicen así: Daba daba dú… te sales TU"_, entre muchos otros juegos, al parecer no llegaban a ningún acuerdo ya que o estaban inconformes con el resultado, o alguno dañaba el juego con alguna frase fuera de lugar.

—_Una vieja mató a un gato con la punta del zapato, pobre vieja pobre gato al que le caiga el 24_!—

—¡Uno!

—Dos!

_Así siguieron en el conteo_

—¡Trece!—gritó Aioria

—Aquí tienes pa' que me la beses, entre más me la beses más me crece, llévasela al cura pa' que me la rece, busca una mujer que me la atese, otra que me la enderece, y me como a tu hermana, cómo te parece?—sonrió el pequeño Milo. Los demás lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tenias que dañar el juego otra vez, cierto Milo?—preguntó con ironía Camus –Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices—

—¡Claro que si!

—Yo debería cuidarlo primero, al fin y al cabo soy el hermano legítimo— dijo Mu, ignorando las discusiones de los demás y quitándose la bufanda para ponérsela al huevo, mientras lo cargaba cual bebé –¡Vamos a entrenar!—

Mu cargó el huevo y lo llevaba muy orgulloso en brazos hasta el enorme coliseo, logrando que a su paso los demás caballeros lo miraran extrañado y hablaran de él a sus espaldas. Lo siguió de cerca Aldebarán que quería ser parte de la diversión.

—No, ya te dije que me voy a quedar con él—

—No seas malito, Mu— Aldebarán utilizó todas sus caras tiernas posibles y viendo que no había resultado… —¡Déjame jugar con Hermani _o no te hablo_! —Y si, a esa edad no había frase más poderosa ni amenaza mas potente como aquella, que hacía temblar hasta el mas valiente y retador. Y como lo tenía previsto el de Tauro, Mu accedió todavía nervioso por la sola idea que esa amenazaba significaba.

Los dos niños le hacían demostraciones de poder al huevo y fue en una de esas que Aldebarán no supo medir sus fuerzas y logró astillarlo un poco.

—¡Ahhh ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanito?—preguntó muy alarmado el pequeño pelilila mientras se agachaba para quedar al mismo nivel del huevo

—No te preocupes Mu, pongámosle una curita y listo— respondió tranquilamente el grandote –Tienes que enseñarle a ser fuerte, no puedes mimarlo mucho, Mu—

—Si Aldebarán, tienes toda la razón—

El lemuriano con su teletransportación logró traer un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y decoró la cáscara del huevo con unas 3 venditas de los Thundercats. Luego de pasar varios minutos con él, acunándolo, contándole secretos y jugando a las escondidas, llegaron Milo y Camus dispuestos a reclamar su rato con la nueva atracción del Santuario.

Los autoproclamados mejores amigos se llevaron al huevo muy en contra de Mu, Aldebarán y Aioria. Corrieron para que éste último no los alcanzara y entraron al gran Salón del Patriarca, y fue en esa correndilla que Milo resbaló y el huevo salió volando, logrando que una parte de su cascarón volara también como si fuera una tapa de botella.

—¡NOOO! ¡Maté a Hermani! BUAAAA!—se echó a llorar el pequeño, mientras tomaba el huevo 'sin cabeza' y lo acomodaba en una mesa.

—Ya… Milo, no llores... –Camus recogió el cascarón del suelo, se acercó a la mesa y lo intentó acomodar nuevamente al huevo, hecho que no dio resultados —Mira, podemos poner un huevo de la cocina y decimos que se encogió solo… —Milo sollozaba en voz baja — ¿_Non_?... Si quieres me echo la culpa...—Camus se encogió de hombros, pero su amigo nada que se calmaba —¿Tampoco?—el francés buscaba alguna rápida solución para detener el llanto de su compinche –Milo, no llores… yo creo que todavía esta completo osea que sigue vivo. Ya cálmate—lo consolaba—¿Qué tal si lo pegamos con el pegamento que pega y no despega? —

—Tu… sniff… ¿Tu crees que sirva?—el pequeño Milo sorbía su nariz con sus manitos pequeñas. **[N/A: Aww que ternurita :3]**

—Claro que sirve. Sostén la cáscara…— le indicó su amigo y Milo puso el pedazo de cáscara en el pedazo donde estaba maltrecho. Fue en ese instante que entró Aioria y Milo intentó tapar el enorme hueco, pero Aioria le quitó las manos con fuerza de encima del huevo y notó la cruda realidad.

—¡TU!—lo señaló acusadoramente —¡Lastimaste a Hermani! —

—¡Yo no lo hice, ya estaba así cuando me lo llevé!—se defendió el escorpiano **[N/A: Si, otra de las tantas frases infantiles]**

—No peleen en frente de él…—comentó el francés buscando calmarlos, sin embargo un sonido seco los paralizó a los 3 al ver como el huevo había rodado de la mesa y se partió cual figurita de cristal, desparramando toda la clara y yema en el piso. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el enorme Salón, después de que la caída del huevo sonara como una detonación de TNT e hiciera eco en esas enormes 4 paredes.

—¡NOO! ¡SE MURIOO HERMANI!—chilló Milo con aflicción, arrodillándose cerca de lo que antes era un huevo, mientras miraba al cielo con pose dramática para hundirla después en el piso. Aioria fue saliendo suavemente de su shock para tensar la mandíbula lleno de ira.

—¡TU MATASTE A MI HERMANITO! —acusó Aioria al peliazul. Éste levantó la mirada del piso y gruñó.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡TU ME QUITASTE LA MANO Y POR ESO SE CAYÓ! —

—¡LA CULPA ES TUYA! ¡ASESINO! —

Milo se levantó con las rodillas sucias de yema —¡ASESINO TU! —

—¡SE LO VOY A DECIR AL PATRIARCA!—chilló el leoncito.

—NO, SI YO TE DETENGO PRIMERO— y el peliazul se le abalanzó encima, cayendo ambos sobre la mesa y partiéndola en dos, Camus en un vago intento por evitar aquello terminó lanzando flechazos de hielo con tan mala dirección que congeló los pilares adyacentes, mientras Aioria tiraba ráfagas de fuego para defenderse, las cuales chamuscaron las preciosas cortinas del gran Salón del Patriarca.

En esas estaban, cuando entró el hermano legítimo el cual se llevó la mano a la boca totalmente horrorizado.

—¡HERMANI! ¿QUE LE PASO?—chilló cual madre desolada.

—¡EL FUE!—respondieron Milo y Aioria al mismo tiempo, enredados entre puños, patadas, mordiscos y jalones de cabellos.

—¡Ayyy no! La culpa es mía por no prestarle atención – exclamó Mu muy angustiado y luego de meditar un momento – ¡El patriarca me va a matar!... ¡BUAAAAA! — dijo, hundiendo su rostro en sus pequeña manos pálidas.

—No, Mu. El patriarca no te va a matar...—comentó Aldebarán mientras le acariciaba el cabello —A lo mejor te va a odiar, a pegar, a echar del santuario como un perro, a lanzarte una maldición, a llevarte al Bienestar de menores ¡pero no te va a matar! —

—¡BUAAAAAA! –

Y como no les quedaba de otra, ni a Aldebarán por sus intentos fallidos de consolación, ni a Camus por buscar arreglar el huevo, ni a Aioria y Milo por el sentimiento de culpa, se unieron a Mu en un concierto de lloriqueos y sollozos que alertaban a toda Europa. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron llorando desconsoladamente hasta que apareció el pequeño italiano.

—Alguno de ustedes comió frijoles—decía el de Cáncer tapándose la nariz por el desagradable olor del huevo podrido —¿Qué pasó?—

Los demás le contaron lo que había pasado entre disputas y acusaciones fuertes sobre quien había sido el culpable de la muerte de Hermani. Máscara los escuchó atentamente, se acercó a los restos de huevo y los tocó con el dedo índice para después llevárselos a la nariz como si fuera un perito forense. Se volteó en sus talones y los miró con ese aire de Don Vito Corleonne.

—Hay que borrar las evidencias… que parezca un accidente—señaló finalmente, logrando que los demás tragaran saliva. Era una idea insensible pero considerando que ya estaban metidos en problemas, era la solución más fácil. Dejaron el llanto y la pesadumbre atrás y empezaron la labor de limpieza.

Las cáscaras de huevo las tiró Máscara desde la ventana, mientras Aldebarán y Milo se encargaban de mover el enorme trono del Patriarca para poder sacar la alfombra que estaba debajo y limpiar con eso los restos de clara de huevo y el hielo de los ataques fallidos de Camus que ya se había derretido y creaba una especie de charco sucio por las pisadas de ellos mismos.

Como suele pasar en cosas de niños, por muy buenas que fueran las intenciones de arreglar las cosas, nada les salió bien. Solo consiguieron que la yema se adhiriera a la preciosa alfombra de terciopelo manchándola notablemente y que el olor repugnante no saliera ni siquiera al regar el salón de flores de mil colores. Aparte de eso, Camus no lograba borrar las huellas enlodadas en el fino piso, Milo y Aioria al tratar de quitar el tubo de la cortina para esconder las telas quemadas rompieron el vidrio de la ventana, y luego al girarla empujaron a Aldebarán que cayó de bruces contra la lámpara partiéndola por la mitad… ¿y que creen? Que un pedazo de la lámpara partida cayó sobre una mesa en la que estaban estrictamente acomodados miles de papeles los cuales volaron y se pegaron a la yema podrida y al charco de agua sucia. Y si, de puro milagro no partieron el trono del Patriarca. Tan atareados estaban en eso hasta que notaron el potente cosmos que se acercaba.

—¡E-es el patriarca!—Mu casi se ahoga con su propia saliva sintiendo el miedo por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó Aldebarán.

—¡Escondernos!—dijo Aioria y se perdió tan rápido como habló.

—Yo ni siquiera estaba con ustedes cuando pasó eso, a mi no me van a castigar por sus culpas—Máscara se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a no moverse. Milo se acercó a él, remangando su camisa con pose desafiante.

—Tu que abres la boca y yo que te descalabro los cachetes— le dijo, mostrándole los puños.

—Atrévete, tonto— lo retó Mascarita.

—Ahí viene, ahí viene—se apresuró a decir Camus, mientras halaba a su amigo revoltoso –Bajen el cosmo para que no nos encuentren—

El Patriarca Shion al atravesar las 12 casas y notar que no le habían puesto quejas de los pequeños aprendices, supo enseguida que algo andaba mal. Y en efecto, al subir las escaleras sintió un olor espantoso y desagradable, como sarna. Solo fue asomarse a su gran Salón y ver su lámpara rota, su alfombra manchada, su huevo de colección desaparecido, la ventana rota, la mesa hecha pedazos, la cortina quemada, el piso encharcado y los importantes documentos regados al azar, que no tuvo que ser adivino para saber de quien –o quienes- se trataban.

"… _¿Y estos son los herederos de la armadura dorada?"_

Siguió el rastro de huellas pegajosas y llenas de lodo que a pesar de estar distribuidas por toda la sala, al final solo iban al closet que resguardaba armaduras y armas antiguas.

—Milo ¿Cuándo te vas a cortar las uñas, eh? ¡Me estas perforando un pulmón!— se quejó Aldebarán

—No soy yo—

—Shhh…—

El Patriarca peliverde abrió el closet logrando que todos cayeran de bruces contra el suelo.

—Si ves, Aldebarán, si ves—se quejó el pequeño leoncito, intentando quitarse de encima el enorme peso de sus compañeros –¡Ya nos cacharon por tu culpa!—

—¿Y bien?—preguntó el Patriarca, logrando que nuestros niños recordaran lo que había ocurrido horas atrás, levantándose como resortes y ubicándose horizontalmente al frente de Shion. Se pusieron a jugar con sus dedos, a mover el pie en círculos, a rascarse la nuca, hasta que el tímido Mu dio un paso al frente.

—Es que lo que pasa es que… es que… Sniff… entonces ¡sniff!¡sniff! ¡BUUUUAAAA!—estalló en llantos el lemuriano.

—¿Camus?—lo miró el Patriarca, con una paciencia mas que engañosa. El francés dio un paso al frente y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, agachando la cabeza.

—Sniff…

"_Oh no, Zeus…" _

—Con permisito dijo Monchito y se fue por el caminito…—comentó Máscara pasando por al lado del Patriarca, el cual lo tomó del hombro y lo volvió a poner muy en contra su voluntad en la fila que mas bien parecía pelotón de fusilamiento.

—¿Aldebarán?

—¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El Patriarca cerró los ojos buscando algo de paciencia y pensando qué había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer esto. Con razón nunca tuvo hijos. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y les dirigió la mirada a Aioria y Milo, los cuales se exaltaron muy nerviosos.

—¡EL FUE!—dijeron los dos al tiempo —¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡DEJA DE REPETIR LO QUE DIGO! ¡BUAAAAA! —

Después de la orquesta de llanto, el Patriarca logró tranquilizarlos –aunque solo un poco- y los 5 niños en medio de sus jadeos intentaban explicar lo ocurrido, cosa bastante difícil de entender considerando el hecho de que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y lo poco que Shion pudo entender fue '_Lo queríamos mucho'_, '_Iba a buscar el pegamento'_, '_Parecía omelette'_, '_Aioria lo hizo'_ '_No, no lo hice'_, '_No me valla a echar a la calle'_, '_Vamos a visitar la tumba todos los días_', entre otras cosas.

—¡Suficiente!—Shion rugió logrando que los niños se quedaran petrificados y con los ojos pavorosos –Es una vergüenza que los próximos caballeros de Athena se comporten así—los reprendió fuertemente, pero por muy caballeros que fueran seguían siendo niños y por muy fuertes que fueran a pesar de su corta edad estaban asustados y tristes –¿Me pueden explicar- sin lloriqueos y uno por uno- que es lo que está pasando?—

—Es que si se entera nos va a matar y a moler a baculazos—comentó un horripilado Aioria refregándose los ojos. **[N/A: Awww :3]**

—¿Enterarme de qué?—preguntó mas que desconcertado el mayor ¿Qué habrán hecho esos chiquillos para estar tan asustados? Si él los golpeara cada vez que hacían algo malo, a estas alturas de la vida no quedaría nada de ellos, ni siquiera el recuerdo. Además anteriormente habían hecho cosas peores que el caos presente en su gran Salón y no habían hecho tanto alboroto como ahora.

Harto de tanta lloradera, Máscara se acercó unos pasos al patriarca.

—Lo que pasa es que ellos mataron a su hijo, Patriarca—

—¿Qué?— El Patriarca estaba a punto de darse contra un pilar.

—¡Ahora si te descalabro los cachetes!—sentenció Milo dispuesto a arrojarse encima del alumno de Cáncer, pero el Patriarca los repeló con su telequinesis y los puso a ambos en su lugar.

—O me dicen que pasó o les quito el honor de servir a la diosa Athenea—comentó mas como una amenaza que como una opción. Nuestros niños le contaron la historia de el huevo que encontraron 'abandonado' en la sala, y que por el relato de Aioros intuyeron que era hijo de el Patriarca, que le pusieron Hermani para evitar confusiones, que lo cuidaron y jugaron con él hasta que lo inesperado pasó. Después de separar nuevamente a Milo para que no se fuera a los golpes con Aioria entre quien había sido el culpable de la desgracia del huevo, el pequeño Mu siguió con el relato.

—…Y luego mi hermanito se murió—

— ¿'_Mi hermanito'_? Querrás decir 'Nuestro hermanito'—lo corrigió Aioria bastante molesto.

El Patriarca escuchaba sin mostrar ningún vestigio en su rostro, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de estallar de la risa. Así que todo había sido producto de la mala información. Parecía que no solo tenia que darles clases de sexualidad a los pequeños, sino también a Aioros. Salió del gran salón y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran afuera, donde se respiraba aire puro y limpio. Los hizo sentarse uno al lado del otro como si les fuera a impartir una clase y se dispuso al frente de ellos.

—Ya que estoy aquí, pregunten lo que necesitan saber—

—¿No nos va a matar y a dar de comer a los cuervos?—preguntó Aldebarán y Milo le dio un codazo a un lado para que no siguiera con el tema, que al parecer había quedado saldado.

—Queremos saber como se hacen los bebes—preguntó Aioria con una fingida carita de inocencia.

—Bien, les explicaré y no quiero interrupciones. Luego pueden presentarme sus dudas, ¿estamos de acuerdo?—los pequeños asintieron –Verán, todo pasa cuando…—

El Patriarca comenzó su lección extensa y detallada para que en un futuro no se metieran en problemas… o bueno, no de nuevo con un huevo. Terminó la clase y respondió las preguntas, la gran mayoría de Milo.

"_Éste nos salió precoz"_

Y así fue como nuestros caballeros dorados aprendieron el bello arte de traer niños al mundo…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

–Bueno ¿Y cual es la moraleja de la historia, aparte de que estuvimos castigados por mas de 3 meses refregando los pisos del gran Salón con un cepillo del tamaño de una uña y todo por culpa de Aioros? – habló el escorpiano con un tono bastante irónico y socarrón.

–Fue horrible… ¡HORRIBLE! – el resucitado Aioros se abrazaba a si mismo para aplacar el frio helado que lo recorrió… y no era porque estuviera Camus presente, era que de solo recordar aquella época se le erizaba hasta el ultimo pelo que tenía. –Dure más de mil horas aprendiéndome la reproducción de todos y cada uno de los especímenes de los reinos de la naturaleza…

–Te lo merecías por pendejo, muchachote– comentó el papasito, digo, el maestro de Libra.

–Eso fue muy cruel de su parte, anciano maestro Dohko rejuvenecido. Mire que hacerme aprender la reproducción de las archeabacterias y eubacterias fue algo innecesario– se quejó el castaño.

–Ay… el martirio de ser viejo. Ya nadie quería hablar conmigo así que aproveché esa visita al Santuario para enseñarte. Deberías estar agradecido, jovenzuelo ingrato–

–Gracias … Yo matándome en los entrenamientos para ser un caballero para que al final solo me tomaran por niñera o bacteriólogo– Aioros notó como al ex viejito no le hacía en gracia lo que había dicho, asi que se apresuró a hablar antes de que le dieran a escudazos –Bueno, el caso es que es mejor que vallamos a esclarecer las dudas de Kiki antes de que algo terrible ocurra– comentó con voz trágica y todos asintieron, conscientes del grave peligro que afrontaba el Santuario.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los caballeros se encontraban al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Kiki. Algún escritor famoso había dicho que el destino no avanzaba, solo daba vueltas en círculo y el mismo dilema se repitía una y otra vez. Proverbio bastante sabio y oportuno para nuestros dorados, que por encima de la puerta podían escuchar la algarabía del pequeño pelirrojo y mas de uno se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

–¡BUAAAAAAA MATE A MI HERMANITOO! ¡EL MAESTRO ME VA A MATAAAAR! YA NO ME RECONOCERA COMO SU HIJOO ¡BUAAAA! –

–Pero que demonios…?– Saga tapó sus oídos con ambas manos.

–¡¿Fuiste tu, Aiorios? – lo reprendió Dohko –Si serás… ¡Si serás! –el caballero hizo tronar sus puños, dispuesto a darle un poco de fuerza bruta a sabiendas de que ya no contaba con su bastón.

–¡No no, se los juro que yo no dije nada! – trató de defenderse el de Sagitario, pero ya todos estaban pensando en la forma de mandarlo a dar un paseo al Inframundo.

Aldebarán intentó calmar a los caballeros cuyos tics nerviosos en la frente no eran para nada saludables –A ver ¿Quien se ofrece a darle clases de sexualidad a Kiki? –

Y nuestros siempre solidarios caballeros se miraron entre ellos buscando a quien echarle la soga al cuello, mientras otros miraban al techo como quien no quiere la cosa. Saga intervino.

–Camus, ve tu–

El francés parpadeó asombrado. ¿Era su imaginación o ese clonado con complejo de Alejandro Magno le estaba dando órdenes a _él_? –¿_Excusez-moi_? Tú ya no eres el patriarca. No puedes darme órdenes–

Esta vez habló Kanon, intentando explicarle la situación al cubito de hielo andante –Milo es un degenerado, DM tiene pinta de sadomasoquista, al anciano Dohko ya rejuvenecido le falta práctica, Afrodita es gay, es obvio que Aioros solo sabe de bacterias, Shaka es virgen…–

–Pfff– dijo Milo

–Te oí– se defendió el budista.

–Como sea– siguió el gemelo –Todos son unos sucios pervertidos…

–¿Por qué te excluyes, _hermanito_? – le dijo su gemelo, con unos leves destellos de color plateado en su cabello y los ojos inyectados de fuego. Su genio amenazaba con desquitarse en él por las palabras dichas por Camus.

–Ehm… Bueno, bueno, todos _somos_ pervertidos, por no decir que algunos son muy ignorantes en el tema. Necesitamos una persona ecuánime que no de rodeos ni se desvié en cosas pornográficas y le explique a Kiki lo que necesita saber–

–Ándale congelador con patas, hazlo por el bien de Athena– le dijo Aioria intentando poner cara de inocente.

Camus hizo un sobreesfuerzo humano por dejar pasar aquel grotesco sobrenombre que se había ganado entre sus compañeros –¿Que tiene que ver Athena aquí? –

–Que _esto _es un desastre– comentó señalando la puerta –Ándale–

Y sin poder oponer resistencia, Camus fue levemente empujado por todos hasta la puerta. Milo le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda –Pero esta vez se más directo y no empieces desde el origen del universo, ok? –

El de las cejas raras suspiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos –Abran la puerta–

–Kiki, abre la puerta ¡Kiki!—tocaba la puerta Afrodita con bastante suavidad.

–Déjame a mí– dijo DM, empujando a Afrodita y acomodándose los pantalones con pose de tío regañón.

–No creo que te quiera abrir– le dijo Afrodita incrédulo, notando que el caballero le hacía una señal con la cabeza de 'Mira y aprende'

–¡ABRE ESA PUERTA YA MISMO O LA ABRO YO, PEDAZO DE MOCOSO LLORON! –ordenó el caballero de Cáncer mientras en su mano izquierda se iba formando lo que parecía una bola de poder. Instantáneamente la puerta se abrió. –¿Si ves? ¡Es que tú no sabes tratar a los niños! –

–Si, claro ¬¬–

–Camus, es todo tuyo—le indicó DM con su típica sonrisa de loco demente a medio lado.

El caballero de Acuario caminó parsimoniosamente "_Oh no, este no es mi día"_ Se situó al frente del pequeño que se encontraba en la esquina abrazando sus piernas y balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo y sorbiendo la nariz de vez en cuando.

–Tú… mocoso–

Pero el pequeño Kiki era ajeno a la glacial voz amenazante del caballero de hielo. Por ahora solo le importaba no ahogarse en su propio llanto.

–¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

–Ya deja de estar llorando – el caballero fue ardiendo levemente casi que rodeado por una aura azul, totalmente hastiado de tanto teatro.

"_Ahora se como se sintió el Patriarca con nosotros hace 13 años… si yo hubiese sido él, no hubiera dudado en matarnos"_

Se agachó hasta quedar al mismo nivel del pequeño traumatizado, y con una voz que espantaba hasta al mismo Freddy Krugger, habló lento y calmado a pesar de que sus ojos rojos de rabia y sus venas hinchadas demostraban todo lo contrario –Si no te callas te voy a dar excelentes razones para que llores con ganas–

–¡Sniff! –

–Así está mejor – comentó Camus, destensando sus facciones y volviendo a la serenidad de siempre. Se sentó en la pequeña cama de sábanas de carritos de carreras, y le indicó a Kiki con la mirada que se sentara a su lado (¡Pero no tan cerca!) Lo vio acercarse con timidez, como cuando un conejillo se acerca a la mano de un extraño que le da de comer, se sentó a su lado y se limpió las lágrimas y los mocos con el antebrazo izquierdo.

"_Eww…"_

El caballero de Acuario suspiró profundamente, pensando que tal vez necesitara ir un tiempo a vacaciones en Siberia –A ver… Cuando un hombre y una mujer…–

Los demás caballeros se encontraban apisonados en la entrada del cuarto de Kiki, ni tan cerca para que no los vieran ni tan lejos para no escuchar. Se podía ver a Aioria peleando con su hermano mayor para que no le tapara los oídos, Kanon con videocámara en mano grabando tan peculiar momento, Milo escuchando atentamente lo que su amigo decía y pensando mentalmente _"¿Por qué tiene que buscar palabras tan sofisticadas? ¿Por qué no puede decir solamente verga o tetas_?", Afrodita abanicándose el rostro porque aquel relato –a su parecer- le resultaba bastante erótico, Saga escuchando atentamente a ver si metía las patas para poder burlarse de él, DM acosando a Shaka para que le pasara el video porno, Shura quitándole las palomitas de maíz a Aldebarán, Dohko contando que en su época era un experto en las artes amorosas en especial y que volvía loca a las féminas con su 'variante del tornillo con carretilla inversa junto al salto del tigre', etc. etc.… Y es que cualquiera pagaría hasta su alma para ver al siempre inmutable, estoico y aburrido Camus hablando de sexo, y mas con un chiquillo cuyas preguntas inquietas e imprudentes harían tartamudear hasta al mas impasible de todos.

Y así fue como nuestro pequeño lemuriano aprendieron el bello arte de traer niños al mundo… **[N/A: Si, eso ya lo había dicho antes]**

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado… Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Esto no termina aquí…

**::::::::::::::::::::**

_Al dia siguiente…_

–¡Maestro volvió! – el pelirrojo se tiró encima del lemuriano, dándole un caluroso abrazo –¿Qué me trajo? ¿Qué me trajo? ¿Qué me trajo? ¿Qué me trajo? – empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos y encontró una enorme chupeta con forma de Mickey Mouse –¡Gracias! – gritó alegremente y se sentó en el suelo a degustar su dulce.

–Muchas gracias Aldebarán. Se que siempre puedo contar contigo– le agradeció Mu. Miró de reojo a su pequeño alumno –Y… ¿dio muchos problemas? – preguntó, como temiendo saber la respuesta. El grandote se rascó la nuca y rió nervioso.

–¡Ehm… Oh no, no! ¡Por supuesto que no!– y aquella respuesta no le sonó mucho a Mu, sin embargo era mejor vivir feliz con una mentira que llorar al saber la verdad.

–Oh! Se me olvidó decirle a Aioria que el casco de su armadura está arreglado– se apresuró el pelilila, dejando las cosas que trajo de su viaje a un lado y se apresuró a buscar el casco.

–Aioria no está en la casa– respondió Aldebarán

El pequeño niño que se veía tan inocente mordisqueando su chupeta, habló–Debe estar teniendo sexo con Marin–

_¡CRACK!_

Aldebarán sintió que la casa se iba a venir abajo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró disimuladamente a Mu, el cual se encontraba estático con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Aquella frase de seguro lo había golpeado como una fuerte bofetada.

–¿Perdón? – alcanzó a balbucear el ariano. Se acercó a Kiki el cual desconocía la magnitud de las palabras que había dicho, o en su defecto no le veía nada de malo –¡¿Pero que cosas dices Kiki? –

Kiki levantó la cabeza como si le estuvieran preguntando algo tan normal como su nombre –Oh cierto, ellos hacen el amor porque son novios, los demás solo tienen sexo–

"_¡Ahora si me va a comer el tigre!"_ pensó el de Tauro, buscando rápidamente la salida.

Mu se acercó a su alumno y lo observó con seriedad –Kiki, creo que tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar– le dijo, levantándolo por un brazo para que se pusiera de pie. –Y tu también, Aldebarán–

"_Ay, sálvame Cristo Redentor de Corcovado"_

**::::::::**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

* * *

><p><strong>[N.A]<strong>

¿Si notaron algo? Este fic no tenía lemmon! ¿Asombroso no?

*Tei Mau: Traducción: _Time up_, frase super poderosa capaz detener cualquier juego en curso.

*Rin-rin-corre-corre era un juego infantil en el que se tocaban los timbres de las casas y todos salían corriendo para que nadie los descubriera. No se si alguno de ustedes jugó los que mencioné allí, creo que son populares, de todos modos ahí los puse jeje.

Y para el que pregunte 'quien era la niña con la que jugaba Saga en sus épocas de niño?' Pues bien, se trata de un OC que cree para mi fic de Saga llamado 'Duality'

¿Qué quien es Chuck Norris? Ahh ps búsquenlo en la Frikipedia ;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
